1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an action apparatus for, and a method of, detecting an object, such as a user's hand, in free space, and for producing, in a plurality of operational modes, different light and/or sound sequences indicative of the location of the object relative to, and in a non-contact relationship with, a support, and, still more particularly, to selecting, in advance, a particular operational mode in a non-contact manner with the support.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus for producing audible tones and video images are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,687, in which a user's hand, when placed in a region in which a light beam overlaps with the field of view of a sensor, is detected to generate an electrical signal which, in turn, is processed, typically by a microprocessor, to generate a corresponding tone and/or image.
It is also known, particularly in the field of toys, to generate different light and/or sound sequences with an on-board microprocessor having multiple modes of operation. However, changing modes, or playing with the toy, involves making contact with the toy, typically by using one's finger to depress a button or key. Experience has shown that such known toys are popular amusements, and it would be desirable to increase their play value by enabling the selection of a playing mode, as well as the playing of the toy itself, to be accomplished without touching the toy, thereby lending an air of mystery and excitement.